This invention relates to mode or position indicating means for a slider element. More particularly, it relates to a mode indicator for a push button switch wherein a rotatable member is rotatably secured in a housing element. Actuator means are supported from a push button switch body and are interconnected to the rotatable member. Mode indicating means are carried by the rotatable member. Movement of the housing element with the slider effects movement of the rotatable member and the mode indicating means.
In the manufacture of push button switches, it is desirable to have the position or mode of the switch indicated. This gives an immediate determination of the circuitry controlled by the switches. Many such mode indicators, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,985, employ a light which is designed to illuminate a portion of the switch. Such lighted mode indicators are expensive to manufacture as they require special internal fabrication in the switch body, do not provide a fail-safe feature when the bulb burns out and require a changing of the bulb. Recently, as described in U.S. Pat. 3,715,548, attempts have been made to eliminate lighted mode indicators for push button switches and to utilize a mode indicator which could be externally attached to a finished switch. However, such devices require the fabrication and movement of numerous parts. Consequently, they are subject to malfunction, do not have a long operative life and are costly. Other units, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,591, do not effect an absolute on-off condition.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mode or position indicator for a slider element which is easily and economically fabricated. It is another object of the present invention to provide a mode indicator for a push button switch which is easily attached to a finalized switch unit. It is still another object of this invention to provide a mode indicator for a push button switch which will afford positive identification of the switch mode. It is yet another object of this invention to afford a push button switch mode indicator which will permit a wide variety of colors or legends to be placed in or on the mode indicating means.